


Sequel to Sorry

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, teenagers being spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>myk-myk-myk said: <br/>Prompt: Do you remember this cute high school AU with Bane/Blake you wrote for me? So I would like to read a sequel. Something, anything. I don't really care what ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to Sorry

"So are you and Bane going to prom together?" John started to answer but he quickly went quiet as he thought about it and frowned, sipping on his slurppee thoughtfully.

"Um,I don't know actually. We haven't talked about it. We didn't go to junior prom so maybe that's not Bane's thing." Selina snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah, I can't imagine him dancing at all. Let alone to Beyoncé. In fact, I think that actually might be hilarious." John snorted and Selina doubled over in laughter. "Please come to prom so I can see that."

"Thanks Selina. Really, I appreciate you wanting me to have fun with my boyfriend and not wanting to make fun of us." John rolled his eyes and stole a handful of chips.

"Anytime, Johnny boy." Selina grinned and ruffled his hair earning a scowl. "You should ask him. Wait no! He should ask you! A really big romantic thing!" John sighed and gave her a light shove. He expected a smart assed response but when he turned the look at her she was busy typing wildly on her phone.

"Tell me you're not telling Bane to ask me to prom!" John groaned, knowing that was exactly what she was doing. 

"I'm helping! He owes you."  
*************  
"Do you think John wants me to ask him to prom?" Bane looked at his phone and frowned. 

"Well I'm not the one whose had my dick in his mouth sooooo I think you know better than me." Barsad smirked lazily from the porch swing. "I didn't peg you for a dancing queen." Bane growled and went back under the hood of his battered truck.

"I just want to keep him happy. I know he forgave me but I still feel like I need to make it up to him." Bane sighed and went still. He was so in love with John that the idea of giving the other teen a reason to not be with him hurt physically.

"Then do something you know he likes. Duh! You're smart in everything but this. What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up."

"Fuck you! I'm not that one who brought up prom. Where did that even come from? I thought you hated school sponsored social events." Bane frowned and focused on the truck's engine.

"I do but Selina texted me about asking him. Maybe she's trying to hint that John wants to be asked?" Bane looked up at his friend but Barsad was grinning in a way that said the boy's thoughts were elsewhere.

"You still haven't put in a good word for me with her."

"There is nothing I can say to make her forget that you are a little shit."

"That was one time and I was having a off day." Barsad huffed and sat up to glare at his friend. 

"Well you know one bad experience is all it takes. Besides I don't believe she completely trusts me anyway. Especially after the problems with Talia."

"Well it sounds like she's actually trying to help. Maybe you should ask him. He might actually want some big gesture like the picnic you did to win him back. You're welcome by the way." Bane couldn't help but grin at that. The picnic had been successful and they'd actually ended up making it to third base. He'd only admitted it to John that it had been his first time doing anything like that. 

"Ugh stop thinking about sex!" Barsad grimaced and the bigger boy threw him a look.

"Like I don't have to put up with you?" Barsad grumbled at this but fell silent. "I've got to think of something better than the picnic."

"Hmmm maybe go watch some of those terrible chick flicks." Barsad shrugged and stood up. "In the meantime lets get some burgers. I need some manly food after all this talk of feelings and shit." Bane shook his head but closed the hood anyway. Everything was just a front to cover what was really a tender and big heart. He wasn't even surprised when the other teen sent him a buzzfeed article detailing romantic ways to ask someone out to prom.  
****************

"Bane where are we going?" John fought the urge to tug the blindfold down and focused on listening to the sounds around them. So far he'd heard gravel under the wheels of Bane's truck and the sound of their shoes on carpet as he was led through what he was sure was Bane's house. 

"Shhh you'll find out in a minute." John couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Bane's voice. The other teen had been trying so hard to make it up to him even though he'd forgiven him. It was sweet and it made John love  Bane all the more. For two misfits, they pretty well together. "Ok you can look."

John looked around and noted that they were in Bane's room but for once it didn't look like a hurricane had just hit it. He couldn't remember seeing the carpet  except in small peeks underneath clothes, books, and other Bane debris. And now it was clean. Except for the rose petals. And the candles. That were arranged to say "Prom?" John gaped like a fish for several moments before giggling, literally giggling. It was probably the most romantic thing that Bane, or anyone for that matter, had ever done for him. But what was still the most touching thing was that his boyfriend cleaned his room for him. Bane never cleaned his room; not for Talia when she whined at him regularly, not even for his uncle who had threatened to kick him out. He turned and beamed at the other teen who was looking sheepish.

"How long did it take you to clean?"  Bane rolled his eyes a little until John nudged him with his shoulder.

"A few days." He mumbled a little gruffly, remembering the way Barsad had snickered at him when he told him about his plan. "You must really love, John."

"You must really love me."

"Yeah, I really do."


End file.
